From Dawn to Dusk
by Freezyboncoolipants
Summary: Dusk Winters was your average 4 year old girl, or she was until she went to Sunnydale. Why is she suddenly so important? What does big sister Ellie have to do with it? And where do Buffy and Dawn fit in? COMPLETE
1. A flash of blue pyjamas

Disclaimer: Ellie, Dusk and Brooke are mine. The rest are Joss's, no matter how much I wish they were mine! :-)

Author's note: Please review!!!! Even if you hate it, I wanna know!! 

**From Dusk to Dawn … Dawn to Dusk … Dusk … Dusk … Dusk**

The words echoed through Giles's mind as he calmly skimmed page after page of his many books. The light shone dimly in the shadowy room and Rupert could just make out the time: 1:15 am. Many hours had passed since he'd received the frantic phone call from his blond slayer, and those many hours had been spent researching. He turned over a page of the eleventh book he'd read, ignoring his drooping eyelids.

"Oh. Dear."

The tired watcher sighed and reached for his phone, after several rings, a sleepy Willow finally answered.

"Mmmm?"

"Willow! I'm glad it's you, is Buffy there?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Giles?" she asked, confused. "Yeah. But she's way with the sleep-age" "Like I was" Willow wanted to add, but didn't.

"What? Oh. Right. Well tell her I think I know what her dream was about, and I've had to go to England for a few days. Ok?"

The redheaded Wicca nodded, her half asleep mind not realising that Giles couldn't see her, and hung up.

England 

A small dark haired girl wearing blue pyjamas, bounded into her sister's room.

"I've got a game!" she cried, her thumb still in her mouth. "I'm the mum and you're the baby".

A lump moved in the middle of the bed, snuggling deeper into the duvet.

"Bugger off!"

The child gasped. "That's a bad word Ellie. Mum said you weren't allowed to say bad words anymore!"

Ellie poked her blond tangled mass of hair out, and threw a pillow at her sister.

"I'm not gonna play bloody mum's and babies, Dusk!" she said calmly, as she realised she had no more pillows.

"But Ellie" Dusk whined, her big brown eyes filling with tears. "Mum said you would."

No reply came from the mound of blankets.

"I'll tell her you used bad words around me!" The four-year-old threatened as she ran to the door.

Ellie sighed and rolled out of bed, her duvet landing on top of her. A tall, slender figure crawled out from the mess, an over sized t-shirt covering her body and her long blond hair sticking out at all angles.

"Fine, D. I'm up. But we are not playing sodding mum's and babies!" 

Dusk stamped her foot and poked her tongue out defiantly. 

"We sodding are!"

Ellie clasped her hand over the girl's mouth. "You'd better not say that again" she warned responsibly. "Now bugger off! Or I'll tell mum that *you* used bad words!"

"You won't" Dusk said confidentially, as she punched her sister with all the strength a four-year-old could have.

Ellie folded her arms, longing to hit the child back, Dusk folded hers too, glaring at her ten-year-old sister. 

"You won't, She said again, trying to cause trouble.

"Wanna bet?" Ellie replied just as confidentially, as her lips started to form an "M". By the time she was on the "U", Dusk had disappeared in a flash of blue pyjamas.

The elder blond girl stuck her middle finger up at the pre-schooler's back, and started to go down stairs. 

TBC: This will start to make more sense in the next chapter, when Ellie finds a strange visitor in her house. Please review!!! 


	2. Spluttering coffee

Disclaimer: I don't really need to explain that I don't own any of the "Buffy" characters. Do I?  Ellie, Dusk and Brooke are mine though!

Author's note: Sorry these are so short! But I haven't really had much of a response from my first chapter, so I'll just be making quick updates unless I get more interest. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (Thanks!)

Giles arrived in rainy England at roughly five am; he hadn't managed to get a flight until lunchtime the previous day, and there had been a hold up at customs. 

Looking around the familiar surroundings, he headed straight for a local 24-hour café he knew of. It was unsurprisingly quiet, and it gave Giles a place to think. His hundreds of books might have told him what to look for, but they didn't tell him where to look.

Willow had done her best to help with research, once she had woken up, but with Giles at the airport, she didn't have much to go on. He had insisted that Buffy should not be told any details of the trip until he was sure what he'd found, and Willow was only to tell her that he'd gone to England.

A boy, about 19, sat almost asleep at one of the tables, he was wearing the uniform, but clearly not working. Rupert got up and asked him for the phone book, Dusk was such an unusual name that it hadn't taken Willow long to find out what Giles needed.

(About nine-am)

The lively ten-year-old jumped down the stairs three at a time, her mass of blond hair getting knottier by the second.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, seeing a stranger on the sofa. 

Her mum glared at her, slightly conscious of their guest.

"Watch your language, young lady!" 

Ellie immediately covered her mouth, looking honestly shocked.

"I am so sorry!" she apologised, giving her mother no choice but to accept it.  "I meant to say … Who the bloody hell is that?!"

Mrs Winters rolled her eyes and ignored it. Her daughter was obviously showing off, but she loved an audience.

The man stood up, slightly amused at the loud-mouthed child, but fighting the urge to clean his glasses.

"My name is Mr Giles", he explained. "You must be Dusk".

She shook her head, Giles looked a bit confused, but quickly covered it. He hadn't known there were two of them.

"Are you shagging my mother?" Ellie asked innocently. 

Rupert's face turned a deep shade of red as he began furiously rubbing his glasses, ignoring Mrs Winters spluttering coffee out her mouth.

"No! Of course not!" Brooke reassured her daughter, slight laughter in her voice. "Ellie, Mr Giles is here to tell us something very exciting!"

Before she got a chance to explain, the three heard a very loud stamping noise, as Dusk marched down the stairs.

" I *am* wearing this dress!" She announced loudly, knowing full well she would be made to take it off. "And I *am* going to …"

She stopped as she noticed the extra addition to the usual family members. Shyly, she shoved her thumb in her mouth and ran to stand behind Ellie.

Giles looked at the two children, one who had quite literally just rolled out of bed, and one small dark haired child in a long white dress, and really wished his fifteen hour flight had enabled him to come up with a better lie.

TBC: This will be continued if I get enough response. Next chapter: The family heads to Sunnydale.


	3. It's June, Dumbass!

Disclaimer: I own Dusk, Ellie and Brooke, the rest are sadly not mine.

Author's note: Please review!! And that's about all I've got to say. :-) Oh yeah, sorry they're so short! My computer is buggered up! My Microsoft Word will only let me type for about seven minutes max, before shutting down the computer! Seriously! It's already shut down four times, just while I've been typing this Author's Note! If anyone knows what's wrong with it, PLEASE TELL ME!!! Thanks!

"I *will* have sweets! And I *will* have them now!"

Dusk's voice echoed through the quiet conversation of the plane's passengers. Giles sighed; only eight hours left!

"We ain't bloody got no sweets!" came Ellie's reply, as Rupert noticed an elderly lady beside him blush.

"Their mother should sort them out!" She commented. "In my day, children were seen and not heard, or they'd get a clip round the ear!"

Giles nodded and smiled politely, highly doubting that the pair would listen to Brooke, even if she did say something to them!

"Mummy, that man looks like Santa," the four year old whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. A few people turned in their seats to see who she was referring to. Some of them looked half amused, whereas others were annoyed with their less than peaceful flight.

"Will *he* give me any sweets?" Dusk asked. "It must be nearly Christmas!"  The child's eyes lit up at the thought. 

"It's June Dumbass!" Ellie explained. "And that poor bugger's not Santa. He's just fat!"

Dusk slid down her seat, and began to sulk, while Giles began pretending to read the newspaper, relieved he was far enough away to pretend not to know them. The lady next to him made a disapproving noise, which sounded surprisingly like a camel.

"In my day, we'd never get away with saying things like that!" she informed him. "We were brought up properly. Not like some of the hoodlums you get now!"

Rupert nodded again, not really wanting to reply. Brooke Winters might not be the best mother in the world, but at least she was gullible

How many people would jump on a plane with a stranger, because of a relative they never knew of? Although, the "official documents" from Willow, were pretty convincing..

 Now all he had to do was think of a way to explain why her Great Grandmother's Cousin's house, was full of people. But, as he'd already discovered, Brooke was an easy person to lie to, something the kids probably used to their advantage.

"I don't like planes," Dusk announced loudly. "That man smells funny, and I want some sweets!"

Giles turned to look at them, Ellie grinned and waved, he smiled back. There was a lot of research waiting for him, especially on Ellie. He'd only read about Dusk, but there was a strong suspicion that the younger sister wasn't the only special one.

TBC: How will Sunnydale cope with Ellie and Dusk?


	4. Slaves

Disclaimer: I own Dusk, Ellie and Brooke, nothing else is mine! :-( 

Author's note: Since I had no reviews for my last chapter, I must be crazy to keep posting new chapters! So please review this one, or I'll just stop it all together and work on some of my better fics. Which, by the way, you should read!! Check out my profile! And review!

Giles's heart was racing, he felt more nervous approaching the Summers' house than he had facing any demon. Willow was the worst liar in the world, everyone knew it, but yet, he'd trusted her to come up with a way to get Dusk to Sunnydale. Something he was seriously regretting, even if it had worked!

He pushed the door open and led the trio in.

"Everybody", he began. "This is Brooke Winters, she's a …" he paused, wanting to say friend.

"I'm a friend", Brooke filled in, flashing a smile at the group.

"Oh!" Came a voice from the couch, as Anya stretched out the word. "You mean an orgasm friend!"

Giles felt his face going red, as Ellie's eyes lit up. Being only ten, Brooke had refused to explain that word to her eldest daughter, but now Ellie saw a way to widen her vocabulary. A way in the form of Anya.

"Mummy says that's a bad word!" Dusk said quietly from behind her sister's back. "We're not allowed to say bad words!"

Anya's face became a look of both shock and confusion. "Xander," she whined to the man next to her, "This small but aesthetically pleasing child, says orgasm is a bad word, but how can something so pleasurable be bad?" She asked, with honest confusion as Brooke rushed to cover the four year olds ears.

"Perhaps …" Anya said thoughtfully. "Perhaps she has never experienced an orgasm!"

Buffy leapt out of her chair, to try and change the topic of the conversation into something more suitable.

"Hi" she said, holding out her hand, " I'm Buffy, that's Anya, Xander, Willow, and over there is Tara", she explained, while pointing around the room. "Oh, and this is my little sister, Dawn."

Dawn stood up. "Hi! You must be here to look at the house!" she said with over enthusiasm, Giles felt butterflies return to his stomach at Dawn's terrible acting. Brooke was never going to fall for that!

"Bloody Hell, Yes!" Ellie shouted, trying to see what kind of impression she'd make. "We're here to see this sodding house!"

No one said anything, they just saw a mini-Spike, and that was something they were used to.

Ellie sighed; it was so much easier to get attention at home! 

"If this is my house, then are you my slaves?" Dusk asked seriously. All she'd been told was that a relative had "gone to a better place", and left them this house.

Xander laughed nervously. "Whoa! Hold on a minute, Duskie … slaves?!"

The little girl nodded, not at all disturbed by a stranger knowing her name.

"I think you should be my slaves!" She announced. "And buy me pretty dresses, and give me sweets, and take me places, and play with my dolls, and …"

Brooke walked up behind her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She said feebly. Dawn grinned.

"It's ok," she said. "Come on, let's go and see if I've got any pretty dresses to play with!"

Dusk immediately grabbed the teenager's hand, Buffy smiled to herself as she saw how well her sister handled the child.

"Coming?" Dawn asked the blonde girl, Ellie shook her head.

"Dresses are for girls!" she explained, still feeling disappointed with the lack of attention she had received.

Dawn shrugged as the dark haired pre-schooler dragged her out the room.

TBC: (If I get enough reviews!) Dawn gets a make over


	5. Purple Girl

Disclaimer: I own Ellie, Dusk and Brooke.

Author's note: I finally updated! It's not my fault though, honest! My computer crashed AGAIN. Please review though! It only takes a few seconds of your time, and I love them!

Dawn let out a yelp of pain as Dusk poked the brush in her eye for the fourth time.

"Done!" She said proudly, bringing a mirror to the teenagers face. Dawn stared at her reflection, the left eyelid blue, and the right eyelid red, and smiled at the little girl, preying no one walked in on her like this.

"Lipstick!" Dusk yelled unexpectedly, to Dawn's shock and dismay, picking up the brightest red she could see.

"You'll be the most beautifulest slave ever!" She said excitedly, still under that impression.

Dusk grabbed Dawn's face roughly and began attacking her lips, getting more on her teeth and chin, than the actual target. Dawn winced as she watched Buffy's brand new lipstick rapidly decrease in size, she was going to be in so much trouble when the slayer found out.

"Never give a four-year-old make-up, never give a four-year-old make-up, never give … "

"Tada!" Dusk through her arms up dramatically. "You look beautiful!"

Dawn took a second glance in the mirror, wondering how she got roped into this.

"Wow!" She cried, in a voice which was obviously fake to anyone but a child. Dusk smiled her biggest and bestest smile, baring all her teeth like a wolf about to rip Dawn's head off. The teenager shuddered at the thought.

"Let's go show my mummy!" Dusk suggested excitedly, ignoring Dawn's frantic shaking of the head. "Please!" She drew out the word for what seemed longer than humanly possible, until Dawn thought she was going to explode from lack of breathing.

"Ok." She said reluctantly, to make the small purple girl shut up.

* * *

Brooke and Ellie both screamed at the same time, as the window smashed into tiny pieces. 

"Holy crap!" The ten-year-old yelled with fear in her voice "What the hell is going on?!" 

Buffy leapt up. "Get away from the window!" she commanded, even though most people had already done so. "Ellie, get upstairs … NOW!" 

Ellie backed to the edge of the room, but didn't leave, no one noticed.

"Oh God, Xander", Anya cried. "Is it bunnies?"

"Yes", came the sarcastic reply. "It's a herd of vicious bunnies, here to smash our window and eat us alive!"

Anya folded her arms and slumped into the couch, sulkily. "You're gonna be sorry if that's true!"

"I'm going out there." Buffy decided. "Lets just hope I don't run into …" She stopped and looked at Brooke warily. "Those … um … destructive children."

Brooke nodded, she knew why Buffy wouldn't tell her the truth, but she hadn't exactly been honest herself.

Xander let out a high pitched yell as an arrow shot past him and embedded itself in the wall. "Willow!" he squeaked.

The witch nodded and muttered a few words in what was probably Latin. No one noticed how calm Brooke seemed to be, as a protective wall bubbled its way across the open window.

Ellie's eyes widened in shock as she turned and scrambled up the stairs.

TBC: Both Brooke and Giles reveal a few secrets, whilst fighting (of course!) Please review! 


	6. Not That Gullable

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: Review! Pretty please! Coz i didn't get much of a response from my last chapter, and i need to know if there's still any interest. (Thanks for reviewing if you did!)

"Come on!" Dusk grabbed the girls hand and pulled her roughly out the room, her make-up still "perfect", and ran straight into her older sister.

Dawn looked at the blonde girl questioningly. "What's up?"

"There is no bloody way I am going back down there!" She cried. "The window's been smashed, and there are arrows, and the red headed girl who doesn't speak English, did something bloody weird!

"Doesn't speak English?"

"Yes! She doesn't speak English, and she made something happen to the window, and you look stupid!"

Dawn's mouth dropped open as she realised what had happened, and ignored Ellie's comment about her face.

"Stay in there!" She ordered to both the children, pointing to her bedroom.

* * *

Buffy slammed the door breathlessly, her face cut. "They're back", she said, sounding worried. "They've come back for Dawn." 

"Who?" Tara asked quietly from the corner, where like the others, she hadn't moved. None of them wanted to freak Brooke out by fighting, but knew there wasn't much choice. "Who wants Dawn?" 

"The Knights of Byzantium. They're here for the key." 

Dawn's heart leapt with fear as she ran down the stairs faster than she thought possible.

"What?!"

Buffy opened the weapons box, with an attempt at ignoring her sister.

"Dawn, go back upstairs." She said quietly, as she took out weapon after weapon.

"No! I want to know what's going on! I thought I wasn't the key anymore! I thought I wouldn't work!"

Giles gave the hysterical teenager a serious look. "I don't think it's you they're after." 

"I don't care who they're after," Xander said bravely. "They're not getting it!"

Buffy nodded and flung open the door, a whole army of horse back Knights waited patiently in the road, a lot more than last time.

* * *

"What do you thinks happening?" Ellie asked her sister seriously. 

Dusk shrugged. "Do you think I made Dawn beautiful?" 

Ellie ignored her and brought her legs up to her chin, shaking with fear. She knew this was what her mum had tried to hide from her.

* * *

Brooke screamed as she felt something sharp penetrate into her flesh, and kicked her attacker repeatedly in the stomach, blood dripping out the corner of her mouth. 

"Buffy!" She choked as she sent the Knight flying towards the Slayer with just one kick. Buffy immediately took a swing at his neck, and he fell to the ground.

"Buffy, they're leaving!" Willow cried from outside, as Brooke collapsed. Giles hurriedly grabbed a cushion for her head, the wound bleeding heavily.

She opened her eyes feebly.

"I'm not that gullible!" She said, directly to Giles. Buffy stared at her, still amazed by her fighting skills, and now wondering what the "gullible" comment was about.

"What … Who are you?" 

"Who am I?" Brooke repeated, closing her eyes. "Why … I'm the mother of a slayer!"

TBC: I'm not that experienced in the world of death through knight fights (hey, that rhymed!) so I'm hoping it was kinda realistic. Please Review! Next chapter deals with grief from the kids, and explanation time! 


	7. I Want Her Back

Disclaimer: I own Ellie, and Dusk. The rest aren't mine. Sadly!

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long!! But I wasn't really sure how to continue from the last one.

Cloudofcalm: I hope you're still reading, and I've DEFINITELY toned Ellie down a bit in this chapter.

* * *

(A few hours later)

The room was silent, no one seemed to be sure what to say, the recent events still sinking in. Dawn sat in the corner, her face still showing the results of the makeover from Hell, but no one mentioned it.

Buffy looked up as Willow came in quietly. "How are they taking it?"

"How do you think?" Willow replied sadly. "Ellie's devastated, as you'd expect, but she's trying to hide it."

"And Dusk?" Giles asked, concerned for the little girl.

Willow shook her head. "She still won't come out from under the bed."

Dawn looked down at her feet, she remembered how often she'd just wanted to hide and never come out again, after Joyce died.

"I thought it would be best to leave them alone."

"Poor kid," Xander said sympathetically. "Both of them. Imagine how hard this must be."

Buffy nodded. "Of course it's hard, but no one's solving anything by just sitting here. We need explanations, and we need them now!"

* * *

Ellie buried her head under Dawn's pillow and let the tears flow down her cheeks, her whole body shaking. She could hear Dusk crying under the bed, and it only made her feel worse, the pillow was no good at preventing the sound and the tears kept coming.

"I…Want…Her…Back," Dusk managed to choke out between sobs.

Ellie automatically wiped her eyes and crawled under the bed to her little sister. "So do I," she admitted calmly, not wanting Dusk to realise she'd been crying, and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "We all do."

"Then why isn't she here? Was I bad? Coz I'll never do it again. I promise!"

Ellie looked into the child's tear stained eyes, which were filled with so much hope that her promise would make a difference, and hugged her tighter.

"No, Sweetie, it's not your fault! And mummy wouldn't want us to be sad!" she explained gently, using a line she'd heard often on TV, but never completely understood.

"I don't care! Why should we do what she wants, when she won't do what I want?!" Dusk yelled, wiping her nose in Ellie's t-shirt. "I want her to come back, and she won't!"

* * *

"Well," Giles began. "As far as I can work out, we seem to have another slayer on our hands."

Xander laughed uncomfortably. "I always knew this "chosen one" business was just a load of…" He trailed off as Giles glared at him. "Sorry. Continue."

"When Buffy died the first time, the slayer generation was passed on, to three year old Elizabeth Winters, from England." He paused to let the news sink in. "I spoke to the watchers council and although it is almost impossible for a slayer not to fulfil her duties, it was decided that the role should be passed to someone older and more experienced, Kendra, but still leaving Elizabeth with all her powers."

"I don't understand," Buffy admitted. "How does any this tie in with us?"

Giles sighed, unsure how to word what he was about to say.

"Ellie's more than just a slayer; she's a part of you…"

* * *

TBC: Dum dum dum, another cliff-hanger! Really sorry it took so long to update! Please review and let me know what you think! And, WOW, I've just realised how short this chapter is, which is strange coz it took so long to write!!


	8. She's An Angel

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really need to explain it??

Author's note: Please Review!!!!!

This continues from the previous chapter, where Giles said "Ellie's more than just a slayer, she's a part of you…"

* * *

"Or rather, you're a part of her." Giles finished.

Buffy just looked at him, unsure of what to say. "What?"

"You see, Dawn is one half of you, and one half of mystical energy, and when she was sent to us, it meant that you were only half complete. Not even a whole person, as she was half of you."

Buffy nodded, trying to follow and take it all in.

"And so, the slayer called after you, who had received your powers, needed to give some back in order for you to be complete."

Xander glanced up for the first time, looking confused. "So, if Buffy has part of Ellie in her, then what happened to our little rebel? Surely that means there's someone else who isn't complete, so Ellie could be." Xander smiled to himself, quite proud at his deductions, but Giles shook his head.

"No, for if they completed Ellie, then someone else out there wouldn't be whole, and it would continue until everybody consisted of somebody else. Instead they used everything left in her to create Dusk, a backup key to Dawn."

Buffy gasped. "So, the Knights of Byzantium?"

Giles nodded. "Dusk."

Willow raised her hand slightly. "So, if both Buffy and Dusk are made up of Ellie, what does that make her?"

"If my research is correct, then Elizabeth was filled with the purest things mankind could ever imagine, maybe even purer, so..."

"She's an angel?" Tara guessed quietly.

Giles smiled at her. "You could say that, i suppose."

Xander thought back to earlier moments, when the girl's eyes had lit up when Anya mentioned orgasms, or when she'd announced that "Bloody Hell, Yes! We're here to see this sodding house!" He laughed, "We are talking about the same girl, right?"

* * *

Ellie held the four year old in her arms, but this time they were on top of the bed, not under it. Tears still streamed down Dusk's face, but Ellie had stopped crying, she was sensible enough to know that it wouldn't make a difference, and that Dusk would sense her sadness if she showed it.

"Damn it, D!" She whispered forcefully. "She ain't coming back!" Ellie hated the words which were coming out her mouth, but she knew it was true.

Dusk glared at her sister through the tears. wriggled out of her grasp, and went straight back under the bed.

"Damn it, D!" Ellie repeated, stamping her foot as hard as possible. "It's not gonna make a difference!"

Ellie stormed out of Dawn's room, and started to go downstairs, not that she wanted to see anyone down there, no one except Willow had even bothered to see if she was alright. But she knew things needed to go back to normal.

Just then, the window smashed, Ellie's heart leapt out of her chest with fear for her little sister, as Dusk screamed repeatedly.

* * *

"What was that?" Dawn cried, panicking.

Buffy grabbed a stake, "Only one way to find out," she said, before heading upstairs as fast as she could.

Everyone followed, but all they found was Ellie, shaking in the corner, the window shattered and glass everywhere.

"They took her! The bastards took Dusk!"

* * *

TBC: Please review!! The more reviews i get, the quicker i'll update!


	9. Glarniferus

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Dusk, Ellie, Brooke, and Lox. The rest are Joss Whedon's imagination.

Author's note: SORRY I didn't update for ages! But I've had major blockage on this story, I wasn't even sure I wanted to continue. But, 

here I am, with another chapter.

Thanks to Fanofbuffy, Charmed-angel4 and Fred-v-Illyria for reviewing my last chapter, and thanks to anyone who reviews after I post this.

Recap: Dusk is a key. Ellie is an Angel/Slayer, and Buffy is half Ellie as a result of the spell Willow did, to bring her back after "The Gift".

Previously: "They took her. The bastards took Dusk!"

* * *

"What do you mean, they took her?!" Buffy demanded, as Willow pulled Ellie into a hug. "Who did?"

The ten-year-old shook her head; she didn't know.

"What did they look like? Did they say anything?" Buffy questioned frantically. 

After what they'd found out about Dusk, she was twice as anxious to get her back in one piece, and twice as certain that whoever had taken her, knew she was the key.

Ellie wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and pulled away from Willow. 

Buffy scared her, but the child was more scared for Dusk.

"Something about ..." She paused to take a stab at the name. 

"Glarniferus?"

"Glorificus," Xander corrected. "Glory."

"But, she was dead," Tara said, with shock and disbelief.

Giles nodded, he was sure of it, he'd killed Ben with his own bare hands, there was no way Glory could be alive.

"And by the time I've finished with her, she will be," Buffy promised, speaking to the whole room, but answering Tara. The slayer turned and jumped through the broken window, before anyone could stop her, or suggest a plan.

"I'm going too," Ellie announced. "And none of you can stop me, so don't even bloody try."

"Elizabeth," Giles said calmly, despite the situation. "Don't you think it would be best for Dusk, if you stayed here?"

_"Ellie," Brooke called. "Come and see what mummy's got."_

__

_Six-year-old Elizabeth Winters rushed over to her mother, as she came through the door, with a little pink bundle in her arms._

__

_"Is this it?" Ellie cried. "Is this the baby?"_

__

_Brooke put her finger to her lips, and nodded._

__

_"Say 'Hi' to your little sister."_

__

_The pink bundle, soon to be named 'Dusk', gurgled happily and curled little fingers around Ellie's thumb, as the elder girl gently touched her cheek._

__

_"She's ours now, Ellie. I want you to help take care of her, and protect her from monsters, and things that go 'boo', just like I've done with you."_

__

_The blonde child nodded, still amazed at the baby. She knew she'd make a great big sister!_

__

"I have to," Ellie stated with such force that Giles knew he'd never win. "She's mine now, and I have to protect her!"

"We'll go," Willow offered, refering to herself, and Xander. She knew how important it was to Ellie. "I can do a locater spell."

Giles simply nodded, he knew they'd be safe with Willow, he only wished that Buffy had stuck around long enough for the spell.

"The rest of us will stay here," he instructed. "See if there's anyway Glory could still be alive."

* * *

"Wills," Xander began, taking in his surroundings. "Is it just me, or is there some real Deja Vu going on?"

Willow frowned. "Way with the Deja, and just a hint of Vu," she said with little emotion, as she stared at the platform 140 foot in the air. An exact replica of the platform Buffy had died diving off.

"This can't be good."

Ellie stood, quietly behind Willow, the spell had freaked her out, and nothing she'd seen so far had helped.

Her mother had always explained about demons, she'd always known she was the slayer, but she'd been kept from experiencing the truth, forced to deny her role, and as a result of that, she was terrified.

Forcing herself to look towards the top of the tower, her voice shook as she asked, "Where's Dusk?"

* * *

Buffy sighed loudly, announcing her presense. A figure at the end of the platform turned, with Dusk in one arm, and a lifeless figure in the other. 

"What is it with rituals, and pretty dresses?" The slayer asked calmly, seeing Dusk in a long red dress, made with a material costing more money than Buffy could pronounce.

"It's just gonna get ruined."

The figure walked slowly into the light, Ben's limp body coming into view. Buffy stared in shock.

"A minion?!" She cried in disbelief, as she recognised Dusk's kidnapper. "You expect me to believe a minion did all this?"

"Lox would do anything for the great Glorificus," she announced, gesturing towards Ben. "If Lox opens the portal then the Almighty One can be saved. Lox knows they will help her."

Buffy glared; the third person thing was beginning to get annoying, but while Lox had Dusk, she couldn't use violence for fear of the little girl falling off the edge.

"They will help her?" Buffy repeated. "Didn't they banish Glory, in the first place? What makes you think they'll help her now?"

Lox trembled under Buffy's hard words, looking lovingly towards the dead body in her arms.

"Lox is sorry," She told Ben, roughly throwing the body to one side, and pulling out a knife. Before Buffy could do anything, there was blood, Dusk's blood, and the familiar shrieking of the portal swirling into action.

Buffy's heart sank.

"What you gonna do now, huh, slayer?" Lox demanded, feeling a lot braver with her hand clasped over Dusk's mouth, and lightning shooting around them. "She doesn't have your blood. She's not your sister."

Buffy turned cautiously, as footsteps echoed behind her, and three familiar faces came into view.

"No. But, she's mine."

* * *

TBC: One more chapter to go, and I promise I'll post it soon. Please review, even if it's just to say 'hi', so I know there's still interest. Please!!! 


	10. I Guess I Am

Disclaimer: I own Ellie, Dusk, Lox and Brooke. The rest I have no claim to at all!

Author's note: Well, this is the last chapter. Finally! I really haven't been very happy with this story, I should have spent more time developing characters, especially with Brooke. I killed her off before anyone got to know her, which I'm totally regretting.

If you want to read one of my better stories, check out "What's that smell?" It's an "Angel" kidfic, which I've worked really hard on, and I'm sure it's better than this one!

Penny: Hi to you too! I'm guessing that means you like it?! Thanks for reviewing.

Brennan's Angel: I love your new name, even though it's not so new now. I hope you like this ending!

Fred-V-Illyria: Sorry if you're worried, but you should be! Thanks about Lox, I liked her too.

* * *

"Ellie. Get back!" Buffy demanded, shooting Willow and Xander a look which even Ellie knew meant "why did you bring her?" 

"No!" The ten-year-old cried. "It needs her blood to stop, right? Well I'm her sister, I have her blood."

Buffy stared at her in shock, not understanding how Ellie could possibly know what was going on, let alone be so brave about it.

"Giles isn't the only one with fancy books", she explained, her heart pounding with fear, but refusing to show it. "I read as well. I know what I've gotta do." Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Ellie turned away.

"If you've read the books then you know I'm made up of you. My blood would work just as well as yours." Buffy argued, one eye still on Lox, lightning crashing around them.

Ellie looked her right in the eye, blinking back tears. Elizabeth Winters was not a cry-baby, she could handle anything, she'd always had to.

"You might have my 'essence', but you don't have my blood, and besides, people need you."

Willow watched her, with a strange feeling of pride for the child, suddenly realising just how mature she could be, without the 'bad words'.

Xander grabbed her arm gently, holding her back, Willow might have found Ellie's mature side, but the witch wasn't ready to see her jump. and Xander knew that.

**_"She's ours now, Ellie, and I want you to take care of her, and protect her from the monsters and things that go "boo", just like I've done with you."_**

"You have to let me do this."

Buffy knew it was true, she'd done the same thing when it had been Dawn, but she didn't want to believe it. Ellie was only ten, with her whole life ahead of her, she didn't want it to be the only possibility.

"Take care of Dusk," Ellie instructed quietly, none of it feeling real. "She's got no one else."

Willow turned and buried her face in Xander's shoulder, as Ellie ran to the edge of the platform. She'd have to do it quickly, she'd have to be brave, Elizabeth Winters didn't get scared.

"Bloody Hell," She added with a shaky smile, it was after all, the thing she was most famous for saying.

Ellie wanted to run away more than anything as she stood on the edge, she wanted to be as far away as possible, but it was down to her and she knew it, as she jumped.

Lox screamed, throwing Dusk to one side, her dreams crashing around her, Glory's only chance. Gone.

"Ellie!" Dusk cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as Buffy held her back.

The feeling of falling only lasted for a few seconds, and then there was nothing. Nothing but silence around the little girl as she fell, or maybe rose, to wherever it was she was going. But she knew her mum would be waiting, she knew she'd meet her there, and she knew she'd done the right thing.

She'd achieved more in her ten years than most people had in a lifetime. She'd saved her sister, saved the world, even learnt about orgasms from Anya, and what ten year old could say they'd done that?

Ellie watched as Willow and Xander welcomed Dusk into their arms, and the last thing she heard, before being reunited with Brooke, was Xander, saying, "I guess she really was an Angel"

Ellie smiled to herself.

"I guess I am"

* * *

The end!

Thanks to:

Penny  
Brennan's Angel  
Fred-V-Illyria  
Charmed-angel4  
M  
PassionateDarkness  
Cloudofcalm  
Miss69  
ekmws11  
SpikesSpecialFriend  
Gigi13

Sorry if I've missed anyone!

Thanks for reviewing my previous chapters! Please review one last time!


End file.
